1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating lamp control program adapted for a computer to perform processing for controlling an illuminating operation of indicating lamps disposed around a display panel surface of a display apparatus, an information processing apparatus for executing the above processing, and an indicating lamp control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an indicating lamp control program, an information processing apparatus and an indicating lamp control method that are all suitably applied to a case where display of video contents on the display apparatus is obtained.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a personal computer (hereinafter simply referred to as PC) for domestic use is widespread among the general public, a demand for enjoyment of video contents using the PC as a substitute for a usual television (hereinafter simply referred to as TV) apparatus and/or a special-purpose recorder apparatus is increasing. Thus, advance is made in development of the PC having an enhanced AV (Audio Visual) function. For instance, a latest model of the PC is frequently available in types that provide not only reproducing of video contents recorded in an optical disk etc., but also display of received broadcasting contents or recording of the broadcasting contents into a recording medium such as a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) using a TV tuner being equipped. An enhancement of monitor performances such as response speed and color reproducibility and an increase in monitor size are also in progress for more comfortable viewing of the video contents.
Further, the PC of this type having the enhanced AV function is frequently available in the form of a monitor-integrated PC in which a PC body unit containing a processor and a recording apparatus etc. is integrated with a monitor. Integration of the PC body unit with the monitor provides merits of less installation space for the PC and more laborsaving in interconnecting various apparatuses at the time of installation. There are also added merits that the monitor-integrated PC has a close resemblance to the usual TV apparatus in external shape, and thus hardly makes an incompatible impression when placed as the substitute for the TV apparatus.
By the way, the PC body unit usually has, on its external casing surface, various small-sized indicating lamps including a power lamp to indicate a power on/off state, and LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) etc. However, the monitor-integrated PC inevitably involves an arrangement of the above various small-sized indicating lamps around an outer edge of the monitor. Thus, an issue exists in that during viewing of the video contents using the monitor-integrated PC, particularly, with a room darkened, light coming from the small-sized indicating lamps of this type into user's sight often causes an interference with user's comfortable viewing environment. Therefore, the PC of a type in which switching of a brightness of the small-sized indicating lamps is obtained by operating a hardware switch etc. by the user has been realized.
As the related art, it is to be noted that in relation to a camera used in a broadcasting studio etc., there is provided one technology adapted to surely obtain recognition of a tally lamp housed in a viewfinder without damage to visibility of a monitor display in such a manner as to, upon reception of a tally signal that specifies the camera as that in the process of being on the air, illuminate the tally lamp highlighted, followed by reducing a light quantity of the tally lamp to provide continuous illumination. See the following patent document.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-276415 (paragraphs [0018] to [0020], and FIG. 3)
However, in the case of the monitor-integrated PC having a function for switching the brightness of the small-sized indicating lamps including the power lamp as described the above, it is necessary for the user to carry out a switching operation for turning down the small-sized indicating lamps while viewing the video contents, for instance, resulting in an issue of a need of a complicated operation. Particularly, the user usually takes one's position close to the PC during use of the PC through an operation of a keyboard and/or a mouse, whereas the user seems to be frequently at a distance from the PC, besides, often with the room darkened during viewing of the video contents with the PC. Thus, if this is the case, the user has encountered a difficulty in carrying out the switching operation for turning down the small-sized indicating lamps.